Raven Arc
by CPU Ruby heart
Summary: We all know Raven (Yang's evil twin). Now imagine if Yang and Raven were actually twins separated at birth when Yang's mother left. She left and took Raven with her but later realized that she wouldn't be able to raise Raven so she left her on a certain family's doorstep. (This was the bad story idea I was talking about).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got this really bad idea for a story after seeing a comment on a RWBY comic.**

**I don't know what it was called but the first panel was of Jaune and Ruby talking when he tells her "My mom says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."**

**The second panel was when Yang told Ruby "You've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"**

**The last panel was of Ruby asking Yang with a serious expression "are you Jaune's mother?!"**

**The comment was about a theory on how Jaune and Yang might be related through Yang's mother also being Jaune's mother.**

**That's not what this story is about. It's about where Yang had a twin sister (Raven) but they were separated shortly after birth. The mother took Raven and ran off but found out that she couldn't raise a child so Raven was left on the doorstep of a certain family's house.**

**A reminder that this idea spawned when I read a comment on a RWBY comic! I get weird ideas when I'm tired. Especially when it's 1:00AM.**

**This probably doesn't work out to well since I don't think Yang and Raven are supposed to be sisters but screw it. I'm just going for it.**

* * *

><p><em>Seventeen years ago on the island of patch. Twin sisters were born. One who had blonde hair and lilac eyes like her father and one with black hair and red eyes like her mother. The first was given the name Yang while the other was named Raven.<em>

_Soon after giving birth to the twins, the mother left. She left, taking Raven with her. There was no explanation for her leaving, she just left._

* * *

><p><strong><span>A good family<span>**

Onyx walked on a dirt path late at night. In her arms rested a child bundled in a blanket who wasn't even a year old. Onyx realized that she couldn't raise this child. Onyx could not bring Raven back to her father and then just leave again. No, Raven needed to grow up in a loving family. And she knew just the family.

Onyx arrived in front of a fairly large house with the symbol of two arcs on the front door. She gave Raven a kiss on her forehead and set her down on the doorstep with a written note left tucked in the blanket.

"Be a good girl." Onyx told her daughter before knocking on the door and running off.

The door opened to reveal a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue onesie with bunny slippers. He looked around before he saw a bundled up child on his doorstep. He picked her up and read the note that was tucked into the blanket.

_Dear Arc,_

_Please take care of my daughter. She is seven months old and her name is Raven Branwen._

The man looked at Raven and gave her a warm smile as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey there Raven." He greeted her.

Raven just looked at him.

"My name is Joshua, it's nice to meet you."

Raven continued to look at him.

Joshua closed the front door and made his way to the kitchen. He went to a cabinet and pulled out a baby bottle that had the name Jaune on it. "I'm sure he won't mind." He then pulled out a pot and filled it with water. After filling the pot, he placed it on a stove burner and turned it on to boil the water. Filling the bottle with milk and placing it in the water, he waited.

"Honey?" A tired looking women asked as she entered the kitchen. She had long maroon hair and brown eyes. She wore a simple black nightgown.

Joshua looked up and smiled. "Nadia, look."

Nadia looked at the now partially bundled child in her husband's arms. Her eyes widened. "Where did she come from?"

"She was left on our doorstep. Her name is Raven." Joshua answered.

Nadia frowned slightly. "The poor thing. Let me see her." Joshua handed Raven to Nadia.

"Hey, little one." Nadia greeted.

Raven reached out and grabbed a lock of Nadia's hair giggling a bit.

"How old is she?" Nadia asked.

"About seven months." Joshua answered.

"So, the same as Jaune then?"

Joshua thought for a moment. "Yeah, In January."

"Mommy, Daddy?" A quiet voice asked.

Joshua and Nadia looked to the noise to see a little girl who was about five years old. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a pink onesie.

"We're sorry Ninna. Did we wake you?" Nadia apologized.

Ninna's eyes widened when she saw Raven. "Is she my sister?!"

"Um, well-" Joshua tried to explain.

"What's her name?" Ninna asked excitedly.

Joshua picked his daughter up with a smile. "Her name is Raven."

"Hi Ray-Ray. I'm Ninna, your sister."

Joshua and Nadia looked at each other with a s smile. "Welcome to the family Raven." They both said simultaneously.

After Raven was fed, burped and cleaned. A problem arose, where was she going to sleep?

"She could share the crib with Jaune for now." Joshua suggested.

"I guess." Nadia agreed, holding a now sleeping Raven.

In a crib asleep was a baby boy. He had blonde hair and a pacifier in his mouth. He wore a blue onesie with the name Jaune sewed into it and covered by a blanket. The blanket was lifted enough so Raven could be tucked in underneath.

The next morning

Jaune woke up to the sound of crying. He rubbed his eyes before opening them to see another baby with black hair next to him, crying. To stop her crying, Jaune took the pacifier out of his moth and stuck it into hers.

Raven gave Jaune with still teary eyes a confused look. Jaune looked back and simply smiled at her.

"You two seem to be getting along." Nadia said as she picked up Jaune and Raven.

"Phew. It smells like you need a fresh diaper Raven and you must be hungry Jaune. Nadia said as she placed Raven on the changing table.

Josh, can you take Jaune please." Nadia called out.

Joshua came and quickly took Jaune into the kitchen. Jaune looked back and waved at Raven as he left.

At the kitchen table sat two girls. Ninna and her eight year old sister Joan. Joan had long blonde hair tied into a pony tail and blue eyes.

Jaune was placed in a high chair big enough for two babies and given a bottle of warm milk to drink.

"Did you meet our new sister Jaune?" Ninna asked.

Jaune gave Ninna a confused look.

"He did. She'll be joining us for breakfast soon." Joshua said as he placed a plate of waffles in front of his daughters.

After a few minutes, Nadia walked into the kitchen with Raven in her arms. She walked over and put Raven in the high chair with Jaune.

Jaune took the bottle out of his mouth and handed it to Raven who in turn handed Jaune back his pacifier.

"They're getting along so well." Joshua said amazed.

"Of course they do, they're brother and sister." Ninna added.

Joan looked at Raven questioningly. "Why is her hair black and her eyes red?" She asked.

Joshua and Nadia looked at each other for a minute before responding. "Well, the stork that brought her fought off a Nevermore on the way here and some of the feathers got into her hair which turned it black." Nadia told her daughter.

"But what about her red eyes?" Joan asked.

"Oh, the red eyes came from the blood shed during battle." Joshua told Joan, hoping she'd believe him.

Joan didn't believe her parents and was about to call them out. That was until Raven waved at her with a smile. Joan waved back at Raven with a smile of her own. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Five years later<strong>

Raven has in this time been adopted officially into the Arc family (unknown to her that she was adopted). Another baby girl was born to the Arcs as well. Her name was Joye. She had dark red hair and brown eyes like her mother. She was only about three months old by this time. It was a happy family.

Joan had already started basic combat school three years ago while Ninna was just starting.

Today, Jaune and Raven were going to attend grade school. Jaune was excited to go to school while Raven was nervous about the whole thing.

"It's okay, take my hand." Jaune held out his hand for Raven to take.

"Okay." Raven held tight onto Jaune's hand as he lead her into the school.

They reached their first classroom and were greeted by a nice elderly lady. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Tute. Take a seat anywhere you'd like."

Jaune and Raven sat at a round table with only one other kid. "Hi, I'm Daniel but my friends call me Dan."

Daniel was slightly over weight. He had short dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Jaune and this is my sister Raven." Jaune introduced himself and Raven.

"You two are Arcs, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Jaune asked.

I bet you're going to become hunters when you grow up."

Jaune gave Dan a thumbs up. "Of course I will. Just like my dad."

"I want to be like my mom and dad. Help people who can't help themselves." Raven told Dan with a small smile.

"That's so cool. I wanna be a hunter like my ancestors too." Daniel stated.

"Alright class, settle down. We'll do introductions before we start. My name is Mrs. Tute and I am your home room teacher."

_"Good morning Mrs. Tute."_ The entire class greeted.

The introductions went on. Each student introducing themselves. Telling their name, interests, what they want to be when they grow up and if they have one to show, their family crest/symbol.

It was Jaune and Raven who were up first (they were siblings so it was decided to have them go up together and also the fact that Raven was kinda nervous to go up alone).

"My name is Jaune Arc. I want to be a hunter when I grow up and I like video games."

"And my name is Raven Arc. I also want to be a huntress and I really like Benny the friendly Ursa."

Jaune and Raven then held up a paper that had the Arc family crest on it.

There were whispers throughout the classroom.

"Arcs?"

"Whoa, Arcs!"

"That girl doesn't look like an Arc though."

"You're right, she doesn't."

"She can't be an Arc, must be adopted."

Raven heard that last comment and could feel tears start to well up.

Jaune noticed this and took hold of her hand.

"Children,that is enough. Jaune and Raven, please take your seats." The teacher told them.

Jaune and Raven sat down and watched as the other kids introduced themselves. Jaune held Raven's hand the entire time.

It was eventually Daniel's turn.

My name is Daniel Walters, but my friends call me Dan. I like the legacy of Zordon game series and I want to be a hunter like my ancestors.

Dan then held up a paper which had a symbol of a grey wolf with an injured dark blue bat trapped in its jaw.

Again the class was filled with whispers.

"Never heard of the Walters."

"Were they important?"

"That poor bat."

Dan's eyebrow twitched and then he went back to his seat without saying a word.

A while later

It was lunch time. Jaune and Raven decided to sit outside to eat along with an annoyed Dan.

"I'll show them one day. They will remember the name Daniel Walters!" Dan said with a finger pointed to the sky.

Jaune and Raven ignored him and continued to eat their lunch.

"Jaune, I'm not adopted right." Raven asked.

"Of course you're not."

"Promise?"

"I pinkie promise." Jaune said with a smile as he held out his pinkie.

Raven smiled back and locked her pinkie with his.

The three enjoyed their lunch, that was until an older kid with orange hair walked up to them.

"Hey there kiddies. I'm afraid that I'll be taking your lunch. A growing boy like me needs plenty of food." The older kid said as he took Raven's peanut butter sandwich.

"Hey, you bully!" Jaune tried to get his sister's sandwich back, only to be pushed down by the older kid.

"Don't be a hero kid." The bully said with a wicked grin.

Jaune tried again but this time he was met with a fist to the face. Jaune fell to the ground. He wasn't moving.

After about a minute of Jaune not getting up, the bully kicked him lightly. "Get up. I didn't hit you that hard."

No response.

Dan ran off to get a teacher for help.

The bully was starting to get nervous. "Uh, kid?"

Raven knelt down beside Jaune. A single tear slid down her face and onto Jaune's. She mumbled something to quiet for anyone to hear.

"W-what?" The bully asked confused.

"You... MONSTER!" Raven screamed with her eyes glowing bright red. A blood red portal opened behind the bully and sucked him in before closing.

"Raven?" A quiet voice asked.

Raven looked down with still teary eyes to see Jaune looking up at her. "Jaune?"

"What happened?" He asked.

She responded by hugging him tightly with tears streaming down her face.

Dan came back with a teacher and brought Jaune and Raven to the nurse.

The nurse looked over Jaune and determined that he was okay.

The bully was later found hanging on for his life onto a sign above a busy highway.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ten years later<strong>

Nadia gave birth to three more girls. Triplets given the names Tisca, Casca and Vasca. They were about six years old by this point. They all had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Tisca's hair was curly, Casca's hair was tied into twin pigtails while Vasca's hair was left loose.

Joan had graduated from Beacon at the top of her class. Ninna was still attending Beacon during this time and was also considered one of the best students.

Jaune and Raven have been attending basic combat school for about five years while their younger sister Joye was just starting out.

Jaune trained using the sword and a expandable shield used by his great-great grandfather and an automatic crossbow. The crossbow fires bolts from a rotating drum through the use of wind dust. As of now, Jaune is wearing brown leather armor that covers his chest and shoulders. Under this armor he wears a black hoodie, blue jeans and black shoes.

Raven trained using a single edged katana with a telescopic blade so it can be longer than it's sheath. The blade could be infused with dust to give it a variety of different effects. She wears a white dress with brown leather arm guards.

Combat class

"Good work out there. You two can take your seats." A teacher announced.

A now older and still slightly overweight but muscular Dan (bear mode) was leaning on a girl with very long and seemingly black hair.

"Jaune Arc and Raven Arc, please come to the stage."

Jaune and Raven walked to opposite ends of the stage and prepped themselves for battle.

Jaune drew his sword and expanded his shield. He took a battle stance with his shield held in front of him and sword to his side.

Raven drew her sword and let it expand. She then pulled out a cut fire dust crystal, tossed it in front of her and sliced it with her sword. The dust crystal burst and was absorbed into the blade setting it on fire. She held the blade in front of her with both hands.

"Begin!"

Raven leaped forward and brought her sword down onto Jaune. He blocked it with his shield and then attempted to stab her with his sword. Raven jumped back, avoiding the attack.

Jaune raised his shield and charged. As he got close, Raven opened up a blood red portal in front of Jaune. He ran through and his back was now turned to his opponent. Raven took this opportunity to attack. When she tried however Jaune had quickly spun around and parried her attack with his sword and bashed her with his shield.

Raven stumbled back almost losing her balance. She regained her balance and slashed her sword through the air, sending a wave of fire towards Jaune. He managed to block most of the fire with his shield but what got through burned his clothes. Jaune took out his crossbow and began firing off bolts at Raven. She dodged and blocked most of the bolts.

The fight went on for five minutes before the instructor had to stop it. Jaune and Raven's aura had just barely entered the yellow when the fight was stopped.

"Good work Ms. And Mr. Arc. Please take your seats."

Jaune and Raven walked off of the stage together.

Jaune was examining his burned clothes. "You tried to set me on fire?"

Raven was rubbing her forehead. "You bashed me with your shield so I thought fair is fair."

"How is trying to set me on fire fair for shield bashing you?"

Raven shrugged.

Jaune stared at her for a moment with a frown. Raven giggled and that made him smile.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked

"I'm fine, don't worry about me so much." Raven told him as she removed her hand from her forehead.

They sat back down to watch the rest of the matches. After a few minutes, Jaune turned to Raven and asked her. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"No." She answered back.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Jaune turned back to watch the current match with a smirk. "Alrighty then."

After a few minutes, Raven sighed and turned to Jaune. She leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Fine, but only when nobody is around."

Jaune smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Later that evening. The Arc household

Jaune and Raven were home alone. Joan was coming to visit so their parents took the triplets to the station to pick her up. Joye had to stay at school to finish up an assignment.

Raven was looking for her and Jaune's birth certificates so they could make a draft application for when they applied for Beacon in two years. Jaune was preparing supper for when Joan came.

Raven had managed to find Jaune's certificate but couldn't find her's in the same folder. She searched all the way to the back of the filer when she found a folder marked Raven.

"Why do I have my own separate folder?"

Her eyes widened when she opened the folder. Inside it were adoption papers and a note. She read the note.

_Dear Arc,_

_Please take care of my daughter. She is seven months old and her name is Raven Branwen._

Raven dropped the papers onto the floor. She began to cry. "Why?"

Jaune entered the room. "Ray, are you okay?" He asked

"You liar."

"Raven?"

"You promised that I wasn't adopted and you lied to me."

Jaune looked at the papers that were on the floor. He picked up and read the letter and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jaune apologized as he went to place a hand on her shoulder.

Raven slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me! None of you are my real family." She wiped the tears from her face and grabbed her sword.

"I'm going to find my real family. Don't try to stop me." Raven said as she opened a portal and stepped through it.

"Raven, wait!" Jaune tried to follow her but the portal closed as he reached it.

Jaune just stood there with his arm stretched in front of him. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

The front door opened and someone called out. "Jauney! Ray-Ray! We're home!"

A tall girl with her hair tied in a ponytail and three little girls stepped through the door. Joan saw Jaune and started to worry. "Jaune?"

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked.

"Oh no." Nadia gasped as she saw papers strewn about the floor in the other room.

Joshua grabbed Jaune by the shoulders and asked him. "Jaune, where's Raven?"

Jaune shook his head as tears began to fall. "She just left. Said she was going to find her real family. Why didn't you tell us?"

Joshua released Jaune and ran out the door with Joan. Nadia held her son close, trying to calm him.

Joshua and Joan returned hours later. They had no luck in finding Raven.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two years later<span>**

Ninna had graduated and Jaune was accepted into Beacon. Jaune now wore his white armor that covered his chest and shoulders.

Raven had seemingly disappeared. Months had passed without finding a single trace of her. The entire family was saddened by this.

Airship to Beacon

Jaune's motion sickness was acting up again. He wandered around the ship trying to find a trash can when he saw this girl. Aside from the Blonde hair and lilac eyes, she looked exactly like Raven.

He forgot about his motion sickness for a moment and went up to talk with her. When he tried to however, his motion sickness came back in full force and he threw up on her boots.

She slapped him and ran off to the bathroom to wash off her boots.

"Way to go Jaune. That's how you make a first impression." He told himself.

Beacon air docks

Jaune exited the airship and hunched over a nearby trash can. After emptying his stomach for the second time, he watched other people walk by him.

The girl with blonde hair waked out and saw him hunched over the trash can. She frowned and kept on her way.

Jaune sighed and left the trash can. He began walking the path to the academy that he will spend the next four years at. He wasn't concerned about that though. No, only one thought went through his mind.

_"I just hope you're safe, Raven"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. The bad idea that the tired me started to write but it was too short so the not tired me had to finish it.<strong>

**The crossbow that I gave Jaune. It's basically the one from that Van Hellsing movie with Hugh Jackman (Wolverine) in it.**

**This is probably all I'm going to write for this al least for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**People seemed to like this so here it goes.**

**Also, teams are going to be different.**

* * *

><p>Jaune stood in front of his open locker checking himself over. "Armor, sword, shield, crossbow, quiver and underwear. Yep, everything seems to be in its proper place."<p>

He shut his locker and noticed two beautiful girls were having a conversation. One had white hair tied in an offset ponytail while the other had red hair also tied into a ponytail. They looked like they were having a nice conversation, that is until the white haired girl started to make these weird faces and smiled manically. It was like she was plotting something evil.

The girl with red hair looked a little uncomfortable, so Jaune decided to go talk to her. He walked up beside her and asked. "She do this often?"

The girl with red hair sighed. "Unfortunately."

"My name is Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you." Jaune greeted as he held out his hand.

"Mine is Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said with a smile as she shook Jaune's hand.

"Arc?"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at the white haired girl. "Yeah." Jaune responded.

"Jaune Arc?" The white haired girl, looking a bit excited.

"The one and only."

The white haired girl starts laughing manically. "I'm Weiss Schnee." She greets, holding out her hand.

Jaune reluctantly shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Weiss lets go of his hand and wraps her arms over Jaune and Pyrrha's shoulders, forcing them to lean down to be at the same height as her. "We could form the greatest team at Beacon!" Weiss says, laughing manically again.

Jaune and Pyrrha look at each other nervously.

**Beacon cliffs**

People are being launched off of the cliffs, one by one. Jaune prepped himself and was finally launched off the cliff and into the forest bellow.

**Emerald forest**

Jaune rolled as he hit the ground. He took a quick look around at his surroundings. After he determined it all clear, he got up and made his way deeper into the forest.

As he made his way deeper into the forest, Jaune heard a fairly loud crash and then someone groaning. "Ow, I didn't nail it."

Jaune ran to the sound of the crash. When he arrived there was a small crater and a couple fallen trees. Sitting against the base of a nearby tree was a girl with long blonde hair. The same girl that looked like Raven.

"You okay?" Jaune asked as he kneeled next to the girl.

She looked at him with a frown. "Just a twisted ankle." She answered as she tried to stand up but immediately sat back down. "I just need a few minutes apparently." She laughed nervously.

"May I take a look at it?" Jaune asked, gesturing to her right foot.

She shrugged. "Eh, as long as you don't throw up on me again." She said with a grin.

Jaune rolled his eyes and unzipped her boot. She winced slightly as he tried to gently remove her boot. "Careful." She told him. Jaune nodded as he took her boot off and then peeled off her orange sock.

"My name is Jaune, by the way." Jaune introduced himself.

"I'm Yang." Yang said as she stared at her clearly swollen ankle. "Give it to me straight doc, how bad is it?"

Jaune looked at her ankle and then behind him at the fallen trees and crater. "Considering what happened, it's not bad. You're not gonna be walking on the foot for a while though."

Yang sighed. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Um, there is. But, you've gotta promise not to- wait!"

"What's wr-" Jaune placed a hand over her mouth and brought a finger up to his. He drew his crossbow from his back and aimed it at a rustling bush. He fired a single bolt at the bush and re-holstered his crossbow.

"Uh-" Was all Yang managed to say when the corpse of a Beowolf fell out of the bush with a single bolt lodged in it's head. "Nice shot." She finished.

"Thanks. Now, I'll help you as long as you promise not to get angry with me."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Why would I get angry? Just do what you gotta do already, we're burning daylight here."

"Alright, here it goes." Jaune said as he placed his lips on Yang's swollen ankle.

"Dude, what're you doin-" Yang stopped when her ankle started to feel better. She looked to see a faint white light and the swelling started go down.

Jaune removed his lips and examined Yang's ankle. He looked up at Yang and nodded with a smile. "All better."

Yang stood up and began walking around. She looked back at Jaune. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Well, you know how you would scrape your knee when you were young and a parent would ask to kiss it and make it better? That's my semblance. I can literally kiss that scrape and make it better." Jaune answered sounding embarrassed.

Yang put her sock and boot back on while not taking her eyes off of Jaune. "Huh, never heard of a semblance like that before. So, you can only use your lips to heal?"

Jaune blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yeah."

Yang smirked. "Well, I think I hit my boobs pretty hard on the way down to. Maybe you could take a look at them as well?"

Jaune's face turned bright red. "W-w-wait, I-I don't I m-mean." Jaune stuttered out.

Yang burst out in laughter. "I was joking! Hahaha!"

Jaune's blush died down and he glared at Yang.

Yang's laughter died down and she wiped a tear from her eye. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Jaune sighed and began walking away. "Come on."

"Wait up!" Yang ran to catch up to him.

**Temple**

Jaune and Yang reached the temple. They examined the relics to see that they were large chess pieces.

Yang picked up a white knight piece. "How about a cute little pony?" She asked.

Jaune shrugged. "Sure, I like ponies." He answered with a smile. "You wanna take a break and wait for others to show up?"

"Sure." Yang answered as she sat against a pillar. Jaune took a seat beside her.

A few minutes passed and every once in a while, Jaune would glance at Yang. He did this until Yang started to get a little annoyed. "Something you want to ask me, Vomit boy?"

Jaune sighed. "You wouldn't happen to have a sister would you?"

"Well, that younger girl in the red cloak is my younger sister, Ruby. Why?"

"Is she your only sister?"

"Yeah, why are you asking this all of the sudden?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, forget I asked." Jaune said as he looked away from Yang.

Yang placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune-" She was interrupted by someone screaming.

"Watch out!"

Yang and Jaune looked up to see a girl wearing a red cloak falling towards them.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran towards her falling sister.

Jaune expanded his shield and pulled out a bolt from his quiver. He stuck the bolt to the front of his shield and it started beeping. He then stood on the shield with the front on the ground. The bolt exploded and sent Jaune skywards towards Ruby.

Yang watched as Jaune went flying and had a very confused expression on her face. "What!"

As Jaune got closer to Ruby, he transformed his shield back into it's compact form and clipped it to his belt. He caught her bridal style. "Just, dropping in?" Ruby wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck and blushed slightly.

"Uh, if you've got me then who's got you?" Ruby asked nervously as they began to quickly descend.

They hit the ground kicking up a lot of dust. Yang rushed over. "Ruby? Jaune?" She asked nervously.

"We're fine!" Jaune called out.

The dust settled to reveal Jaune kneeling on one knee with Ruby still in his arms and a small crater surrounding them.

Yang let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." She said as she walked over to them.

Jaune set Ruby down who was quickly hugged by Yang. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Can't... Breath!" Ruby choked out.

Yang released her death grip. "Sorry sis." She then looked at Jaune who was still kneeling on the ground. "You okay?" She asked.

Jaune quickly stood up, startling Yang. He looked himself over before nodding. "Yeah, I think I'm good."

Ruby suddenly hugged Jaune. "Thank you."

Jaune smiled and patted her on the head. "Not a problem."

Ruby looked up at him with a smile which quickly faded and turned into a worried expression. "Blake!"

"Who?" Jaune and Yang asked simultaneously.

A Nevermore could be seen flying over head with something dangling from one of it's talons.

**The Nevermore**

When Ruby said jump, I jumped. Unfortunately the ribbon attached to my arm got caught on one of the stupid bird's talons.

"*Sigh* This is a bit of role reversal here." Blake grumbled to herself.

**Back on the ground**

Jaune looked at the Nevermore then at Ruby and Yang. He clapped his hands together, getting the sisters attention.

"Yang, how far do you think you can throw me?" Jaune asked as he removed his armor and crossbow setting them on the ground.

"Not far enough probably."

"It'll have to do." Jaune said as he walked up to Yang.

Yang looked at him questioningly before sighing. "Well, you seem to have a plan." She said as she positioned herself. She threw Jaune like he was a spear.

Jaune was impressed. Yang was able to throw him farther than he thought.

As he reached the peak of Yang's throw, he drew his sword and expanded his shield. He placed another explosive bolt on his shield and let it explode, sending him even higher.

As he neared the Nevermore, Jaune kicked off of his shield with sword still in hand. He grabbed onto the Nevermore's foot. "Don't panic!" He told Blake who looked at him with a slightly panicked expression. He then cut her ribbon with his sword and dove after her as she fell.

Jaune reached her and wrapped his arms around her. He then positioned himself so she would be on top of him when they hit the ground. "Like I said, don't panic!"

They hit the ground and again kicked up a lot of dust. A groan could be heard from within the cloud. "This is the second time today I have done this."

The dust settled and there was another slightly larger crater. Yang and Ruby ran up to Jaune and Blake.

Ruby helped Blake off of Jaune and Yang hoisted up Jaune. Jaune leaned on Yang for support. "I am not doing that again!" He said sounding exhausted.

"Did you catch Ruby first?" Blake asked sounding not very surprised.

Ruby laughed nervously. "Yeah."

Blake looked at Jaune with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

Jaune went to retrieve his gear. "I'm fine. I have a large amount of aura so that protected me for the most part." He answered as he put his armor back on and holstered his crossbow. "Has anyone seen my shield?"

Everyone looked around but there was no sign of his shield. "I don't see it anywhere." Blake said as she looked back at Jaune.

"Great. Well, why don't you two grab a relic while Yang and I look around a little more." Jaune suggested to Ruby and Blake who nodded in agreement.

**A little ways away**

"Faster Nora!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

Nora was carrying Weiss bridal style while running from a pissed off Deathstalker. Unfortunately, she tripped on a root and fell to the ground. The Deathstalker stood over them, ready to finish them off when.

"I'm sorry Weiss." Nora apologized while hugging Weiss.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Weiss said as she hugged Nora back.

Instead of impaling them on it's stinger, the Deathstalker screeched in pain. Weiss and Nora looked up to see some kind of white stake had been stuck into the face of the massive grimm.

"Nora, nail it!" Weiss ordered.

Nora transformed her weapon into it's hammer form and brought it down onto the white object. The creature let out one last cry before it fell to the ground, dead.

Weiss and Nora breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was lucky." Weiss said as she stood up.

Nora was examining the white object that was stuck in the now dead grimm. "What is this thing?" She asked as she removed it from the corpse.

"Let me see." Weiss held out her hand and Nora handed the object over. She found a button. She pushed it and the object expanded into a kite shield.

"Whoa." Nora exclaimed.

Weiss flipped the shield over and saw the crest on the front of it. She traced a hand over the face of the shield, trying to figure out who it belonged to.

"Who do you belong t-" Realization struck her. "This is the Arc's shield!" Weiss looked around quickly. "But, where is he?"

*Woosh!*

Weiss was surprised when something very fast ran past her and took the shield leaving behind a trail of Rose petals. "Whoa!"

"Found it!"

Weiss and Nora looked to the source of the voice to see a girl in a red hood handing the shield over to Jaune. There were also two other girls with them.

"Thanks Ruby." Jaune thanked Ruby.

Yang held out her hand in front of Jaune with a wide grin on her face. "Eh hem."

Jaune sighed and pulled out some money from his pocket and placed it in her hand. "You were right."

Blake pointed at the dead scorpion grimm. "Look at that."

Jaune and the others looked at the corpse and the two girls standing beside it. "Did you two do this?" Jaune asked looking quite surprised.

Weiss was about to answer when Nora interrupted her. "Well, first we entered this cave with drawings on the outside of it. Weiss said we shouldn't go in the cave but I dragged her in anyway. In the cave I saw this pretty glowing thing so I tried to grab it, thinking it was a relic. It turned out to be the stinger of a Deathstalker so I grabbed Weiss and we ran out of the cave. It chased us through the forest and I tripped on a root or something. We fell to the ground and I told her that I was sorry and she forgave me. Then out of nowhere, your shield got stabbed into the grimm's face so Weiss told me to nail it and I did with my hammer. Then it dropped dead." Nora explained, talking rapidly.

Everyone looked at Nora in shock.

"That was lucky." Blake added.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yang said, still shocked from Nora's fast talking explanation.

Their meeting was cut short when gunshots were heard in the distance.

Jaune gestured for everyone to follow him towards the gunshots which they did.

**Source of the gunshots**

Two figures were fighting a giant Nevermore. One of them being Pyrrha and the other was a boy with black hair with a streak of pink in it. The Nevermore's left wing was hanging to the side injured. It was forced to stay on the ground.

The bird was about to bring it's beak down onto the boy when something exploded on the right side of it's head. The bird looked to the right only to be met by a pink explosion this time stunning the bird.

"Ren!"

The boy with the pink streak looked to the source of the voice to see a girl in pink running towards him. "Nora?" He asked, sounding surprised.

Nora tackled the boy in a bone crushing hug.

The Nevermore recovered from the explosion and went for the two again only to be distracted yet again. Only this time by a sword being lodged into the back of it's neck. The bird screeched and tried to shake Jaune off but fell to the ground when Ruby had severed it's left foot.

"Okay, finish it off!" Ruby yelled to Jaune.

Jaune nodded and gestured for Blake to join him. They jumped to either side of the grimm's neck and slashed their swords down, cutting the head clean off. The head fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Jaune and Blake rejoined the group. "Okay, does everyone have a relic?" Jaune asked sounding tired.

Nora and Ren held up their pieces while Ruby and Yang held up their pieces.

Jaune let out a sigh. "Alright, lets head back to the academy." Everyone agreed and followed him back to Beacon.

**Junior's club**

The window above the entrance was shattered along with the glass pillars inside. There were bullet holes everywhere along with small craters in the middle of the floor.

A man in a black vest was sitting at the bar. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Can't you see that we're closed?"

He turned around to see a young girl with long black hair and red eyes. "I hear you're the person I need to talk with for some information."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys wanted it and you got it.<strong>

**Does anyone want Raven to fuck up Junior's club again? Or has the poor guy been through enough?**

**Also I have a story recommendation for you guys. Where death is, so is new life by stonecold. It's a pretty good story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Junior's club**

Junior was surprised. Aside from the hair, eyes, clothes and weapon this girl looked a lot like Blondie. And just like Blondie, she wanted information. He took a deep breath before speaking. "You came to the right place." He said with a forced smile.

The girl smiled and sat down in the seat next to Junior. "Okay, I'm looking for a girl. She should look kinda like me except with blonde hair. Know where I can find her?"

Junior blinked rapidly a few times before he spoke. "And, that's all you want?" He asked nervously.

She raised and eyebrow. "Yes, why?"

Junior cleared his throat. "Just wondering. Anyway, I think you'll find this girl at Beacon."

"Thank you." She said as she got up and started to leave but stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

Junior started to get a bad feeling, especially once she drew her weapon. A long red bladed katana. "Oh no."

She looked back at him with a nervous smile. "Sorry, one of your glass pillars is still standing and I feel like it shouldn't be for some reason." She apologized as she slashed the pillar and sheathed her sword, leaving through the front door.

Junior watched as she slammed the door behind her which caused the pillar to fall and shatter as it hit the ground. He slammed his head onto the counter. "GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beacon<span>**

"Weiss Schnee. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team WLPN (Wallpin). Led by Weiss Schnee." Ozpin announced.

The sound of people clapping echoed through the room as Nora wraps her arms around her new teammates in a bone crushing hug. Weiss and Pyrrha were struggling to breathe while Ren seemed unaffected.

After Nora was done, the four walked off of the stage as four other students walked onto the stage.

Finally: Jaune Arc. Yang Xiao Long. Blake Belladona. Ruby Rose. You four have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team ALBR (Alabaster). Led by Jaune Arc.

The audience gave another round of applause as Yang punched Jaune lightly in the shoulder.

Ozpin leaned over to whisper into Glynda's ear. "How did I do with the team names this year?"

Glynda rolled her eyes. "Wallpin?"

Ozpin shrugged. "I'd like to see you do better."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" She asked with a grin.

Ozpin didn't answer and took a sip from his mug.

* * *

><p><strong><span>ALBR dorm room<span>**

The newly formed team entered their dorm. The only things in the room were four beds, a couple of desks and their bags.

"Okay, who wants what bed?" Jaune asked.

The three girls looked between each other and then back at Jaune. "Which one are you taking?" Ruby was the first to ask.

Jaune shrugged. "I was just going to take the last bed after you three choose your own."

Ruby looked like she got an idea as she whispered something into Yang's ear. Yang listened and then smiled as she gave Ruby a thumbs up. The sisters then ran out the door, leaving Jaune and Blake confused.

"Where're they going?" Jaune asked.

Blake was about to say something when red and yellow blurs ran into the room. A dust cloud formed on the right half of the room and the sound of hammers could be heard.

When the hammering stopped and the dust settled, Jaune and Blake stared wide eyed at the structure before them. A crudely made bunk bed made from two of the beds that were in the room. The top bed was held rope that was attached to the ceiling. The bottom bed also adding support with multiple books stacked on the posts to hold the feet of the top bed.

Yang noticed Jaune and Blake's confused looks. "We had bunk beds when we were younger."

"It also helps save on room space." Ruby added.

Jaune and Blake nodded in unison.

"Want us to make you two a bunk bed?" Ruby asked.

Jaune and Blake shook their heads in unison.

"I'm just going to bed." Jaune said as he quickly dove under the covers of the left most bed.

"Me too." Blake said as she got into the bed next to Jaune's.

Ruby and Yang shrugged as they took their respective beds. Ruby taking the top one while Yang took the bottom.

* * *

><p>Blake was awakened by the sound of footsteps. She looked at her scroll for the time.<p>

"_Who the hell would be up at 1:00AM?"_ She thought to herself. Opening her eyes she saw a figure standing by Ruby and Yang's bunk.

"He-" Blake began but was stopped when a red blade was pointed at her throat.

"Shh. Go back to sleep, kitty." Blake was told by the intruder who was wearing a white bone mask so her face was hidden.

Blake laid back down and closed her eyes. "Good girl." She heard.

After a few seconds, Blake opened her eyes to see that the intruder was gone and Jaune was standing at the open window. "Who was that?" She asked.

Jaune closed the window and gave a deep sigh. "No one you need to worry about." He told her while slipping on his hoodie and shoes.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked.

Jaune stopped at the door. "Go back to bed. I'll be back before sunrise." With that he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Blake wasn't going back to sleep now. She quickly got up and put on a pair of sweatpants and slippers before following him out the door

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, more things will happen.<strong>

**Also, about Chocolate Arc. I will be replacing that last chapter with what I think I had originally written for it. **

**Another thing. Does anyone want to be Glynda and come up with a better name than Wallpin? Because, I can't. PM me if you can think of one.**


End file.
